valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Nadine
Engineer |Likes = Zaka Wavy |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Novel writer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Kanae Itou |English = Grey DeLisle }} is a twenty-seven year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A Darcsen with a strong sense of responsibility and the wherewithal to fulfill it. She holds a master's degree in literature. She is fiercely protective not only of her fellow Darcsens, but of anyone whom she has recognized as a friend, readily risking danger to keep them safe. Nadine is now hard at work penning a novel, a longtime dream of hers. Her first book is a tale of epic romance sure to warm the hearts of ladies across Europa. 'Expanded Biography' Nadine is an intelligent Darcsen who has a Master's degree in literature. She is very dependable, and always performs her duties to perfection. Nadine is very loyal to anyone who earns her trust, whether they are Darcsens or not, and she would willingly put herself in danger to protect her comrades. After the war, Nadine decided to pursue her dream of becoming an author. She hopes to publish a romance novel that will appeal to the general masses. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 145 *Accuracy - 4 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 212 *Accuracy - 33 *Evasion - 42 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Darcen Bond' - Having brethren close by to protect stirs enhanced defensive abilities. *'Camaraderie' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them at ease, raising their natural evasion. *'Rear Guard' - Being the very last to take action gives them a strong sense of responsibility that boosts attack power. Battle Potentials *'Repair Boost' - Repairs performed on tanks have a chance of restoring an increased amount of HP. *'Resist Counters' - Damage taken from enemy counterattacks is lessened a set percentage of the time. *'Super Defense' - Defensive abilities are greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Double Action' - They have a set probability of being able to take two actions consecutively. Quotes Selection *"On my way." *"No matter the cost." Attacking *"Please hit." *"Ha!" *"For my friends!" Killing a Foe *"Sigh..." Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Let me join you." *"I want to help." *"I'm ready too." *"Let me help, Zaka." (Zaka) *"Let me help, Wavy." (Wavy) Personal Potentials *"Oh no! Pollen." (Pollen Allergy) *"Our ties are beyond human flesh." (Darcsen Bond) *"This is for all of you." (Camaraderie) *"I'll cover the rear, everyone." (Rear Guard) Battle Potentials *"I'll have you working like new!" (Repair Boost) *"I can take as well as I give!" (Resist Counters) *"Now I can protect my team." (Super Defense) *"What else can I do to help?" (Double Action) Healed by Ragnaid *"You're a life saver." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic." After Medic Visit *"If only I'd gotten here sooner..." *"Over here, Ma'am. Please, hurry!" *"Wavy! Please don't die." (Wavy) HP Critical *"I...I'm alright." *"I'll be...fine." Unconsciousness *"I'm so sorry...so..." Death *"I-I pray that...my remains serve...as a...cornerstone for...peace..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hello, sir. My name is Nadine. I'm sure I'll be coming to you for help." Exit Squad 7 *"I'd like to thank you for the time we spent. If you ever need it, I'd be happy to help." Trivia *Nadine has become a successful author by the time the events of Valkyria Chronicles 2 take place and her work "Love At War" is refered to in a conversation between Zeri and Mischlitt in the scene "Incomprehensible". *Her personal potential 'rear guard' makes Nadine one of the best engineers when the player needs to use an engineer as an improvised scout (due a lack of units, for example), since the added anti pers. attack power is an effective compromise for the lower accuracy of engineers. This potential is also very easy to trigger, since it will always activate when she is selected with the last available CP. *In the manga, she develops a crush on Cezary Regard, a confirmed racist, because she believes he killed a sniper that otherwise would have killed her; this is not the case, as it was actually Marina Wulfstan who saved Nadine. *Nadine's Darcsen Bond potential will activate off the Shamrock. *Curiously, she is the only Squad 7 engineer who does not have some kind of personality defect. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters